Daichi (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary Daichi, our main hero, is a young teen that resents his older brother but finds comfort in his dealings with friends. After an encounter with some bullies, Daichi discovers he has the potential to become a Blazer, people who are able to apply these "Mystickers" into their skin without causing harm to their own bodies. It isn't after another deadly encounter with an unknown assailant of an organization that's targeting him that Daichi learns of his fate and that of his brother Powers and stats Tier: 8-A Name: Daichi Origin:Blazer Drive Gender Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with Electric Mysticker and God Stand), Fire Manipulation (with Fire Mysticker), Ice Manipulation (with Ice Mysticker), Weapon Mastery, Thread Manipulation (with Tamamayu), Statistics Amplification (with Electric Mysticker, God Stand, and Blazer Drive), Sound Manipulation (with Electric Mysticker and Tamamayu), resistance to Body Puppetry, (with Electric Mysticker and God Stand), Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Pain Suppression Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level’’’ (Superior to Misora), higher in Blazer Drive Speed: FTL+ (scales to his brother), higher in Blazer Drive Lifting Strength: Superhuman (with Mystickers) Striking Strength: Superhuman’’’ (with Mystickers) Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles, around 20 meters with Tamamayu Standard Equipment: Electric Mysticker, Fire Mysticker, Ice Mysticker, God stand Mysticker, Tamamayu Mysticker, his ballboard Intelligence: Genius in his mysticker abilities, generally average human Weaknesses: He can be very airheaded Notable attacks or technique: *Mysticker of Fire creates a fire from the mysticker to burn and heat whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the line on the mysticker. When used the mysticker bursts into flames. When used by a blazer they are able to control the flame and not be burned by it. *Mysticker of Ice: creates ice from the mysticker to freeze and cool whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the edge on the mysticker. When used by a blazer they are able to control the ice and shape it into whatever form suits them, such as freezing the ground, shielding oneself, and busting through large walls *Mysticker of Electricity: creates electricity from it that is usually used to power electronics. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. The electricity can also be used to shock a person if in range. It has a limited amount of energy that once it runs out a replacement is needed *God Stand: a mysticker that allows the user to create and release electricity. The difference between this and the Electric Mysticker is that with Kandachi the user is able to release a limitless amount of electricity unlike the limited amount of the Electric Mysticker. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. Can be used in numerous ways, such as resisting body manipulation by sending electrical signals to his brain, not to mention combining with Tamamayu to be used to its full potential Lightning Fall (Itzunatoshi):Daichi fires a massive bolt of electricity at the target *Tamamayu: A mysticker that takes the form of a gauntlet composed of numerous red wires. The wire-like threads produced are flexible yet durable that can be controlled as if they were alive. If used properly the threads can be weaved together into all kinds of shapes, such as building a net to defend from oncoming attacks and even an entire dummy resembling Daichi to trick opponents into attacking it instead.It is a weapon with both offensive and defensive power. Tamamayu + God Stand: By overlaying the Tamamayu Mysticker and God Stand it allows the electricity emitted to be better utilized in battles by transmitting it down the threads. Because of the threads the control of the electricity is increased because now it can be directed where to go rather than what is the best conductor around. By combining both Mystickers Daichi can also create specific sound frequencies to neutralize sound-based attacks Lightning God (Itzunagami): With this move Daichi can capture his enemy with his wires and electrify him with great power in an instant. God Hammer (Kamidzuji): After using Itzunagami on the target, Daichi pulls himself forward, with his left hand covered in a hammer made of electricity, in order to deliver a strike *Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Key: Base =Other= Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: